Meridian, Morning Saga Book 3
by Redstar96
Summary: Third installment of the Morning Saga. In this one, Tabitha realizes she isn't the only one left out. She finds friendship in someone unexpected. When it turns out to be more than friendship, how does she react?
1. Prologue

Meridian 

Part 3

"You make me

Feel like

I'm living a

Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back"

-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry

Prologue

He stood there, whimpering. He had a heavy limp. He was doing his best to protect us both from the inevitable. We started inching closer to the edge of the cliff. I prayed for courage. I loved him. To love someone and die for them is easy. To live for them, now that is a gamble. A gamble, I was willing to take.


	2. Well, This Is Awkward

_Well, This is Awkward!_

_Chapter 1_

Alice had seen that Victoria was coming after Bella. It frightened us. We loved Bella. Alice had informed us all that she was to be seen in the forest tonight. As Bella was off the hook for the whole Italy thing. Bella and Ed had gone down to Florida to visit Bella's mom. In the hunting for Victoria, we were going after her tonight. I was going to a dance first. I wasn't sure that I wanted to go. I wanted to help with the others to get ready, but Alice insisted that I would be back before they needed me. Kate had sent me the dress that we had looked at. It was the same cream colored short dress with the same black heels with the bows down the front. Kate had made the assumption that it would be cold so she sent a black fur shrug. It must have been expensive. Alice had taken the liberty of doing my hair, she had smoothed out the normally ratty braids into beautiful locks of flowing hair with sparkles stuck inside. I couldn't believe my reflection. It wasn't me. The person looking back at me wasn't an awkward teenager sporting a tee shirt and jeans with the braids and Red's hat. Instead the person in the mirror was an elegant, romantic, beautiful woman. I didn't mind being dressed up like a monkey completely, I felt beautiful, which was a good thing. Bad thing, I didn't like the fact that I wasn't completely comfortable dressed up. I worried that I would mess it up.

The phone began to ring profusely. I answered being the only one at home. "Hello?"

"Tabitha, where is the drive to your home?" Stella's voice became somewhat frantic. No one could find the way into our home. "We can't find it."

"How about I meet you at the driveway in a few minuets?" I told her laughing. I had originally planned on riding my bike to the dance until Alice found out. She told me it was un presentable.

I grabbed my bag, inside was my new Red's hat for luck. I had lost the other one jumping down into the Volturi's hole. I made it to the end of the drive and waved them over. I climbed into the minivan where Stella and Arielle sat. Stella's dress matched her perfectly. It was gaudy. It had sparkles all over it, it was what Alice liked to call a bubble dress. She had paired the dress with a lovely pair of black shoes that had strap about the front with a peep toe. Arielle had a longer dress that played her elegant height. The dress was deep blue with a glittery band about the waist. I liked it. I always felt shorter around these girls. Undeveloped and young even if my actual age was much superior to them. The girls chattered on as we got to the dance. We were going as a group of friends who didn't have dates. Stella made sure that she was in our happy party.

We hopped out of the van to the front of the gym. We watched as many others arrived. We were not the only ones without dates, but there were many who held each other dearly. The boys usually were stiff, but some embraced their dates even kissing them. I did not think that I myself would ever be loved in any way but the way I was by my family.

"Exciting isn't it Tabitha?" Stella said as we made our way in the door.

"Yeah, exciting." I told her as I sat down at a table.

"I love this song. I am going dancing!" Arielle said running out to the dance floor. Stella joined her and I watched as they bounced up and down to their hippie hoppy music.

I watched a while and danced a small amount. I had sat back down when a smell I recognized but only slightly drifted my way. A smell that had been developed since the last I had the pleasure of perceiving. My chest flipped as I saw the boy who had entered the room. He was in a blue dress shirt with a striped tie, it clung to his chest. His hair was much shorter than what I remembered. Mary Anne, apparently his date made me want to ensnare her and rip her to shreds. Seth Clearwater entered the room. I didn't understand what inside me stirred, but I felt uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I felt that if I had a soul, it would have shed itself of my skin and went in the other direction. I looked the other way as if I myself had never noticed his existence. I didn't know why I was suddenly nerves around him. I wondered if he had noticed me. Of course he had. I smelt bad to him. He sat a few tables away from our own. I took a quick look at him, then looked the other way. I needed an excuse to act like I hadn't seen him. I went out on the dance floor. I sort of moved back and forth awkwardly. I looked over to him for a moment and he looked back at me. I spun around and looked away. When I took a peek back at him again, he was still staring. He must still hate me. His eyes never left me. I again sat back down to my seat trying to avoid his unchanging gaze. I didn't know why I felt that way suddenly. All I could think about was him, and whether he noticed me.

He walked over to our table, and in the most recognizable way, leaned across the table at me. "Hi Tabitha!"

"Seth," I said looking at the table. He called me by my name, curios no cold stone or Snow White? I forced myself to look into his dark brown eyes. "How have you been? I am sorry about your dad!"

"Thanks, Leah isn't taking it well. She has a lot on her. So does mom." He sat down beside me.

Why was he being so nice. Where had his date gone? "So you have grown a lot!"

"Yeah, you should know why!" He told me smiling.

"You're a dog now!" I said with a girlish enigma.

"Yeah, and I know what you are Miss Cullen. I finally know why I hated you so much in Junior High!"

"Yeah!" Why didn't he hate me now? He should hate me now more than ever, he should be threatening me! I kept quiet avoiding his gaze. I looked into his eyes for a glimpse. I didn't want to linger on his eyes. I didn't want him to see.

"So are you here with a date?" He asked me awkwardly. "Because, I could have a problem with that!" I thought he meant that because of the whole Bella and Ed love thing that they were not thrilled about. The inflection of his voice sounded like he was attempting to flirt. I couldn't tell.

"Um, no, no date. I came with some friends." I told him. "I see you came with Mary Anne."

He looked over to Mary Anne who was giggling with Stella. "Yeah, we are kind of dating." Now I really wanted to kill her. He looked back over at me. "I don't get her though! She is constantly into herself and no one else. If she starts on her own subject I can listen, but if I start on my own subject, she doesn't even listen. I have to listen about fashion and girly pop music all the time!" He seemed upset. I didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound stupid. He spoke interrupting my inaudible fear of stupidity.

"Maybe if you danced with me, it would convince her that I am no longer interested?"

"With me?" I was surprised he would give the idea, being a dog.

He hesitated. "I, I, I just think maybe if she saw me with you, she would know I was desperate to get away from her."

"That would break her heart!"

"Yeah, I don't have another plan!" He said laughing as he took a drink of soda.

"Tell her your not interested!"

He started laughing. He looked at me and told me he would be right back. He walked over to where Mary Anne was. I felt bad for her. I needed to get out of there. He might be coming back.

Stella came over and sat by me. "Seth has been staring at you all night. What did he come over here to talk about?"

"I don't know, but he just told me he is breaking up with Mary Anne! I can't believe he was talking to me."

Stella had the face of shock. "He is breaking up with Mary Anne?" She watched Seth for a moment. "That is weird. He talked to you. He used to hate you. You haven't changed in a year, no offence, but you haven't"

"I know!" I looked at her ticked.

"He has changed though!" She looked over at him while he was trying to get to Mary Anne. "He is a lot taller, and he is a lot hotter!" I laughed at her. I would never admit it, but he was hot, literally, like 200 degrees or something. I looked over to Mary Anne, she was dancing with another guy. Seth looked upset, I worried that he would become really upset and transform from being cheated on. He didn't, he just kind of laughed it off. He walked back over to me and sat by me. His eyes never leaving me.

"Umm, Tabitha, will you dance with me?" I stared at him in shock as he spoke.

"Your date just dumped you and you are asking me to dance?" What was he doing? "Are you feeling ok?"

"Um yeah, told you she wasn't a good date. Turns out she has been cheating on me!" He smirked.

"You can sure pick them!" I sarcastically told him.

"So do I get an answer or not?"

I looked over at Stella who lifted her eyebrows as if to tell me to say yes while she was dancing with guy who had asked her moments after Seth had sat down. I took in a breath and did something that surprised even myself.

"Ok," I told him. "But if my family gets wind of this, I am going to be more inanimate then I am already." I stood up. We walked over to the dance floor. We kept distance from each other. He took my hand on his shoulders. I had to get on my toes to reach him and he bent over. He was very warm, I pulled off afraid that my frozen skin would sting him. He laughed and took his hands and put them back on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You aren't!" He laughed. "Even if you did, it would just heal right away."

I didn't relax my hands on his high shoulders. I was afraid of two things. One I would somehow hurt him, or that he would hurt me. I kept resisting the urge to destroy him. Not for his blood, but for the pure hate I felt for his kind.

I swayed back and forth to the music looking at the floor. I didn't know what I should do. I looked up noticing that he had yet to take his eyes off of me. I looked up at him. My eyes involuntarily stayed locked in that position. He still smelled awful. His beautiful brown eyes had almost made up for that fact I wanted to vomit at his repulsive smell.

The end of the song came much to quickly. I let loose a little through the night. I did those line dance type things and had some fun. The DJ at one time asked if anyone wanted us to play songs on your Ipod. I brought up mine on a dare by Stella. The DJ was really new aged. He had only played like a couple older type songs. So when he saw my hundreds of 40s-80s songs he was a little surprised. He didn't know how to chose so he put it on shuffle and what came up was an old song by the Beatles. The entire room went silent. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having.

After a while I needed some air from the smell of amazing teenagers with their blood pumping mixed with Seth's repulsion. I stood outside just breathing in the fresh air.

"Hey Tabitha!" Seth ran out behind me. "I never knew you liked old music."

"Well I did live through a lot of time. Not the hippie stuff but the rock and roll. It is not like I listen to dark and depressing music all day." I laughed, sort of upset by the fact my smell happiness was gone, but happy that he was there. I didn't mind being able to talk to someone who also had a weird monster secret. "It's a thing that annoys most of my family when I have it turned up real loud. Only Emmet doesn't really mind! He laughs it off."

"Well it is cool. I don't know many girls who like this type stuff." He said flashing his adorable smile.

"Well I am not a normal girl!"

"You wouldn't be normal even if you weren't a vampire!" He said with a gleam in his eye and a laugh.

If I could blush I would have been red all over.

"Tabitha!" Stella's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Time to go, my mom is here!"

"Coming!" I called to her. I looked back at Seth. "Nice seeing you again!" He looked down then back at me with disappointed eyes. "Hope to see you again!"

I ran to the car. I sat in the back with Stella, I not breathing.

On the way back the two other girls were singing along to every song they knew on the radio making their hearts race. I just sat quietly. Stella's mom noticed my absence of talk. I wasn't that talkative normally so I wouldn't smell the closeness in the car, I was talking even less than that. My mind was on other parts of the night. Mainly Seth. The way he looked at me and how he complemented me. How he didn't mind his date cheating was very odd. My thoughts were only interrupted by Stella's sudden badgering.

"So Tabitha, what was going on with you and Seth?" Stella asked giggling. "I mean, I thought you hated each other?"

Arielle was just as surprised at Stella's question and asked one of her own. "He is a bit old for you, I think. When is your birthday?"

I thought to myself. When was my birthday? I didn't use my real birthday anymore. I told them the only date I did use. "March 12th" The day I changed.

"Oh my gosh that is his birthday." Arielle laughed.

"How do you know?" That was not the right answer for me.

"Mary Anne told me!" Arielle laughed. "She is such a good friend. Not all up in the brain though. Off with two guys at the same dance. What was she thinking?" They went on talking about her apparent lack of knowledge about dating. My mind was still racing about Seth himself. What was wrong with me?


	3. A Loss and A Gain

_A Loss And A Gain_

Chapter 2

I walked in the door. I looked around the room. My family must not be home yet. I was happy Ed was in Florida. He wouldn't be liking my thoughts. Alice's visions were also going to be clouded because Seth being a wolf, would not be seen in her visions.

He was for some reason written all over my my mind. I ran over to the phone as it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Tabitha? You are already home! Come help with the hunt? Alice said she is showing up in half an hour." It was Jasper. "We are going to need you for the plan! Meet us in the forest."

"Ok! I just need to get changed, I will see you there." I hung up and ran up the stairs. I grabbed up a red and white plaid top with a pair of blue jeans, I grabbed my red high-tops and my new reds hat. I combed my hair and put it up in braids sparkles still sticking. I ran out of the house and as quickly as I could through the forest. My family waited for me and they were being patient for Alice to give them the signal. I went over to my position in our hunting strategy line up, at the back, behind Esme. I was strong, just not as strong as the rest of my family. I was actually weak in Vampire standards. I wasn't as fast as anyone in my family. I could climb trees better than anyone though and I could do the best acrobatics. That was something I could use that to help everyone catch Victoria. It was a part of the plan Jasper had devised.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked.

"She is almost here." Alice said calmly. Suddenly her eyes popped out of her head as she yelled. "On your left!" A flash of redhair flew through the trees. We all ran. She must have known that we couldn't cross the line. She was very close to it the whole time. She kept running faster.

"She is getting away!" Esme was freaking out.

"No she won't!" Jasper yelled out in support. He looked over to me and nodded. We both nodded back. Plan unraveling. I was to play distraction. I was to jump in front of her trying to grab her, unsuccessfully as I usually was just to get her attention off the rest of the family and on her own cleverness of escaping me while Emmet would round the corner and tackle her. We knew it would be a good distraction. Ed had told us she was overly proud of herself.

I climbed up the tree waiting for the flash of red hair. My ears were peeled for the sound of running. I looked over to the stream beside me. I saw the wolves. That was the treaty line right? I knew that, my family knew that, and obviously Victoria knew that. Take us to the place we couldn't cross. I saw the red curls flying toward me. I jumped arms open, and unrepentantly, for the first time in my vampire life, I did the thing I always figured that I would never do. I caught her! We fell into a branch breaking it and falling down onto the ground. She tried pulling my head off. I grabbed her hair trying to pull it out and punch her in the gut. I struggled against her. I screamed as she overpowered me. She held me against the ground by my neck. I was struggling. My small power of streagnth not really helping. I flipped her over. She grabbed my hand and held on trying to pull me off of her. I tried to hold on to it. She flipped me over taking off my hand. She got up and started running again. I ran after her. I turned around the sound of more running was heard and someone skidding behind me. Esme stopped beside me as the rest ran on after Victoria. Emmet should be stopping her by now, I looked at Esme and her eyes widened as yelling was heard. We ran in that direction. We got there just in time to see Emmet growling at a wolf ON THE TREATY LINE! We didn't know what to do. Rosie got pissed. She yelled at them trying to get to Emmet. It took three of the wolves to hold the one back. Emmet came back up, Rosie tried calming down. We were all very frightened and worried for him. I ran over asking if Emmet was ok, everyone looked at me. I couldn't face the disappointed faces. The first time I get included in a strategy and I actually hit something I was not supposed to. I didn't realize that they weren't looking at me, but at the place on my arm where a hand was supposed to be. I looked down at myself and I froze. I had no hand. If I could have fainted, I would have. Carlisle walked over to me and looked at it while I felt sick.

"We can still put your hand back if you can find it." He told me after examining it. "There is a way to do it."

I nodded and ran back to look for my hand. The family following. I looked around on the ground. We all did find it eventually. Well, most of it. It was missing the pinkie finger. We looked forever in silence. Morning was approaching. We needed to leave. I could live without my pinkie. Right?

Carlisle told me I could reaply my hand with my own spit. It wasn't exactly pleasant. We came home and I felt terrible. No one said anything to me. I don't know what they thought happened with my hand. I still don't know whether they saw it or not. I pretty much figured Alice had seen it the moment I decided to jump. I wanted to talk to her about it.

I went upstairs to get cleaned up. I went back down the stairs hoping Alice was still around. Turns out the whole family was still around talking.

"I don't think it is good that she is doing any more of these things. Her power level for her age is not strong. She is most likely to loose more than just a finger." Esme said straight up and forward while I hid behind the doorway. "I am afraid for her safety."

"I am too, we don't want anything to happen. Everything she does turns out as the opposite of what she means to do." Alice said with tradgedy in her voice.

I couldn't believe my ears. I walked in. "It does drive a person nuts." I said to them acting pissed and not disappointed.

"We know you have good intentions Tabitha," Jasper told me. "It's just every time you attempt something it turns out the opposite of what you meant to do and you end up hurt."

Carlisle interrupted. "It is nothing against you Little Tabitha, but we think you should stay behind next time."

"Stay behind?" I asked aloud without thinking. The thought was relatively new to me.

"Yes, we believe it is what is best. We were actually thinking of asigning you something different. We wanted to talk to Edward and Bella about it, but we were thinking that whenever we are all gone to hunt Victoria, you should guard Charlie." Esme told me while I looked at the floor. Wonderful right? I get to babysit a middle aged man.

I made myself act like it was ok and told them I would be happy to do so.

Yeah right!

Carlisle told me that I should stay home from school the next day stating that I had been in an accident where I got my finger caught in a blender. I did not need to give the gory details. As Carlisle is a doctor, he could get the medical records and the amazing bandages that would not have to be worn until I went back to school.

I sat in my room just sort of staring at my hand on Monday at 3 am. The documentary behind me playing at a dull roar. Bella and Ed came to school today according to Alice. I really wasn't overly thinking about it, or anything really. I sometimes just liked to not think about anything. I went up over to the window, just to look out for a moment. I saw that the rain had finally stopped. I opened the window to hear the breeze flowing between the trees. I always loved that sound. As I opened the window the worst smell met my nose, one I knew very well. Wherwolf.

I didn't know what to do. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I grabbed my jacket without thinking, I needed to find out what they wanted. I jumped out the window landing in front of the porch. I ran after the smell. I looked everywhere. I heard laughing behind me suddenly. I acted like I wasn't scared and turned myself around to face the joker. Seth was standing there, bare backed and with a chuckle still reminiscent on his face.

"You may have decades of brains, but you were dumb enough to check by yourself." Seth laughed through his words.

I paused for a moment. I laughed through my answer. "You know, you are right that was pretty damn dumb!"

He laughed along with me, then looked down at my hand with the missing finger. His smile faded. He pointed at it. "The redhead did that to you, didn't she?"

I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Yeah, trying to get away, she kinda pulled it off." I quickly changed my tone acting like I wasn't happy that he was there. "Why are you here?"

He bit his lip in frustration. "I heard from the guys about what happened with the treaty line. They told me they saw you, and you didn't have a hand."

I looked at him with sarcassm. "You came all the way here risking the treaty just to make sure that I, a bloodsucking, damned to hell Cullen, was in one piece?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Weird!"

"I think we have known weirder!" He said with a choke in his voice. "So your whole hand is still on right, other than the pinkie finger right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened to it." I looked at my hand then put it back at my side.

He started to look upset. "Damn Bloodsucker!" He slammed his fist into the tree next to him. I knew what could happen if he got overly angry.

"Calm down Seth!" I told him backing up away from him. "Don't loose controll over me!"

He just looked redder. "Why can't I get upset if something hurts you?"

I yelled back at him. "Because, I am a Cullen! You mutts hate us. We are supposed to hate you!"

"I don't hate you. I feel very different about you than about the rest of your kind" He said calming himself down. "Even though if you hate me, I will leave you alone and I will never mention this to you ever again. Tell me the truth, I know about your power so I need a straight up answer without the lies."

I paused for a quick moment putting my power aside. "I don't hate you. I only _act _like I do. You do smell bad though."

"You are one to talk about smell." He looked up at me with a hopeful look in his eye. He walked over to me and took both my hands in his warm soft hands. "Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head a little uncomfortable with his closeness. Don't kill him Taby.

"This means, that it is possible!"

"What is possible?"

"That, I might have deeper feelings for you that are different from what everyone says I am supposed to." He said smiling ear to ear.

"I don't understand!" I said trying to back away.

"I like you Tabitha." He let go of my hands and thought to himself. "No, it is more than a crush, I don't know what it is. Ever since I changed I have felt like a complete annoyance to Sam and the others. They are always keeping me home to study or sending me off with Mary Anne." He looked straight into my eyes. "When I was with you at the dance I felt complete, like I have a reason for living on this earth. It is something I can barely describe. Something that I don't know if I even understand, or that anyone else ever could."

I stood there frozen to the spot. Was he implying what I thought he was? He was telling me that he had deep feelings for me. "Seth, it is impossible for you to even think about me in that certain way. I am a vampire, your sworn enemey. I am a cold one." I started to walk away acting like I wasn't even pleased with the thought of him having those feelings for me.

He grabbed my right hand. "Tabitha, please, listen to me. Everything that has ever happened to us is impossible.."

I looked at him as he held on to my hand. I could pull away, but not without hurting him, and eventually me. "Even if you did like me, you could imprint on someone and forget all about me."

He looked at me with deep sorrowful eyes. "I don't think I will imprint on anyone else. I think I imprinted on you!"

I stared at him. Frozen. Was he crazy? I yelled at him. "That can't be true! What are you trying to do get information or something from me?"

"No, do you really think I would do that?"

"You could."

"Well I wouldn't!" He looked disappointed. "Just because I am a wolf doesn't mean I would hurt you like that!" He bit his lip not speaking for the longest time. "Ok, I won't presure you about this, let's just be friends. I will find a way to earn your trust."

"Friends?" I said repetitively looking at him. "I think that will work for now." I couldn't stay mad at him, his puppy like loyalty brought a certain happiness to me. Still he needed to realize it was a mistake and move on. I began to walk the other way.

"So will I see you soon?"

I looked back at him. "I'll think about it!" I began my walk home.


	4. Liar, Liar

Liar, Liar

Chapter 3

Two days later my mind kept spinning, about Seth and what had happened over the weekend when I saw Ed again I had to keep my thoughts on something else like my new found middle aged man sitting job.

At school, Stella was disturbed by my hand, but who wasn't? At lunch, Bella noticed my hand and looked upset. The other seniors weren't thrilled when I started sitting with them. Ed, Alice and Bella surely never minded. They knew I already felt detached from the family as it was. Just on days when Bella was upset about what had happened with us while trying to protect her, I would feel ostracized. She always kept looking at my hand and it made me even more upset. I pulled it under the table and didn't show it again. The only time it was very useful the whole time at lunch was when that senior Mike Newton looked like he was going to puke when he saw it. Hillarios! School the rest of the day went as it normaly does, boringly and drudgingly.

I ended up being drove home by Alice who always found something to talk about. Today though, the subject she really needed to avoid was the one she was talking about.

"I still can't see you Tabitha! You keep disappearing. I hope nothing happens to you that involves the treaty." She told me with both hands on the wheel. "If it does, I don't know what will happed to us?"

I did, we would all either die, or die. Yet, if it was true that I had been imprinted on, would I be harmed, or was it just a trick? I kept my thoughts to myself and she noticed.

"Taby, you really need to talk more! You have been very quiet! Maybe we should think of some happier things, like how was the dance? I was busy watching Victoria so I didn't see anything. What happened?" She said smiling from ear to ear.

I looked at her trying to hide what had really happened. "Well, I had fun with Stella who looked lovely and very mature. The music sucked, hate the new age crap. Stella got asked to dance several times and I watched. Oh, and Stella and Arielle dared me to give my ipod to then D.J. and it came up to an old song no one knew. It was really funny!" I said leaving out what happened with Seth.

"Well, sounds like fun! Did you ever get asked to dance?" Alice said with a charming flair of her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't remember his name." At least half of my answer was true!

"Well, it's a start." She told me with a disappointed look as she stared at the road.

We arrived home before I even began a train of thought. Esme once again greeted me with a hug and Alice was greeted with a loving gaze from Jasper.

Esme looked worried. When I inquired why, she pointed to a box on the table. It was addressed to me. I searched the box over. The only return address I could find was, _Voltura, Italy._ I took a deep breath and opened it up. Inside was my Reds hat. The one I had lost jumping down into the Volturi's place. It was just as disgusting as it had been when I lost it.

Beside it in beautiful manuscript was a note addressed to me.

_Tabitha,_

_You said you lost this on the way to hell. I hope that you have not yet replaced it._

_-Alec_

Below it was another note.

_Next time don't loose it._

_-Jane_

It was more of a warning than anything else. I didn't like it. I was happy to have my hat back. I looked at Esme, she was very disturbed. That only just made two of us.

I knew why we were having Bella over, last time Ed was away she snuck over the reservation line to see Jacob. I hadn't done that, but I had been secretly seeing Seth in Forks to just hang out. He hadn't phased in a while thanks to Sam's restrictions on him, so our secret friendship had not yet been discovered. I felt bad though. I never kept secrets from my family. They would find out, but only after the stress with Victoria was over. I was farely safe, I could deffend myself if Seth suddenly changed. Bella, was prone to accidents so I understood why we were taking her hostage. She wasn't thrilled. Even less thrilled when Alice gave her a pedicure. She had been trying to do that to me for years. I bit my nails when I was alive. So I only had some small stubbles left. I didn't care, I wasn't patient enough for those things.

I sort of left Alice and Bella alone and finished my homework. The night was long and somewhat uneventfull. I emailed Stella and Arielle. I laughed at a joke, as a new email popped up on the screen. It was from Seth.

He wanted to know if I could meet him with some friends to go to a movie. He had some non Wherewolf friends that had parents who were willing to drive. Why not? I could get Stella and Arielle to go. I emailed them asking them if they wanted to go then replyed back to Seth's. I heard knocking behind me as I quickly went to a different page on my favorites. One I shouldn't have clicked. It was an article on a ghost story, my ghost story also all about Christa and how the world had felt sympathetic to her for the year I was new. I clicked out just as Alice walked in.

"Why were you looking at that?" She said with raised eye brows. "You hate your story!"

"I was checking to see if anyone has updated it at all!" I rubbed my pinkie less hand. I looked back up at her changing the subject. "Do you need me tomorrow night? I was hoping to catch a movie with Stella and some other girlfriends and their boyfriends."

"I don't really mind. You are a terrible shopper anyway!" Alice said hitting one of the bobble heads I had on a shelf, making its head sway back and forth. "Even though you could redecorate in here."

I gave her a look that told her it was fine in here. She left the room as I turned on the tv to a documentary. I couldn't wate till tomorrow evening.

I walked trying to make my way to my next class. I prayed I could pay attention to class, trying not to think about tonight. Only problem, Stella couldn't come. Arielle was happy to accomidate promising to take me to her house after school before we were going to meet the others. I looked out one of the windows before going into class. I even wore a nicer outfit for tonight. A brown skirt with a red sweater. Pretty perfect day, the clouds were grey, the students were lollygagging, I was thinking about Rockit, and Bella was on a motorcycle with Jacob Black riding away. What? I stared. Alice must be pissed, she hasn't even gotten to drive her porche yet. I wasn't thrilled at Bella, but good escape plan. I laughed through the window.

Arielle and I waited for Seth and his buddies. Arielle had surprised me, when she brought her new boyfriend along. Nice kid named Stephan. He must have really liked Arielle. I was always used to guys looking me over. He didn't, he just stared at her. I was glad for her. I was also glad because he was a grade ahead of us so he had a drivers liscence, he was willing to drive some people in his truck. We met at a gas station. Seth looked like he was glowing with excitement. I didn't even notice his friends, Sarah and Joseph both sophomores. There was also two other kids from Seth's grade, Christa and Dean. They looked me over noticing Seth and I were the only ones without dates. Compared to the other couples, we didn't even touch. We climbed in Stephan's car. I sat next to Seth, holding my breath. He understood not asking me to talk. We arrived at the movie theater. They had already picked out a movie. It was a horror movie. Kind of stupid to me. Seth wasn't exactly thrilled with the movie himself. Vampires and werewolves were largely involved.

I pulled my feat up to my chest bored with the stupid unrealistic movie. I laughed at the fake blood. There were many more real horrors than these stupid things. The many love scenes where ok, but sickening. I was getting very well along with Christa and Sarah. They were laughing their heads off with me. We were told to be quiet and we all shut up with a ton of giggles.

"Hey, Tabitha, you want to go get some popcorn with me?" Seth looked at me almost red with laughter. I looked at him, he probably just wanted to talk because he knew I couldn't eat.

I laughed. "Sure!" I got up making my way past the people without touching any one of them.

We got out to the lobby and he smiled at me. "I am sorry about the movie. It is really stupid."

I laughed at him. "It is fine, I just don't get movies of today, I lived when movie's were so innocent, sweet, and almost realistic. I miss those days."

He smiled. "Must be nice to be a walking history book."

I looked at him telling him to shut up.

He got in line for the popcorn and he looked back at me. "Do you really want to go back to the movie?"

"Not really no!"

"Well, would you like to take a walk. The others won't miss us for too long."

I thought to myself. "At least tell them that you are getting creeped out or something."

He looked pissed. "Well we can't have you do it because you were laughing so hard China could hear you!"

I made myself look innocent putting my hands behind my back. "Well it was sort of stupid!" He wasn't such a bad kid. He went back into the theater and told the others.

We made our way out the doors and started a walk down the street. We kept a little distance. He just talked about his life and his school. Everything he enjoyed. I listened. He noticed my silence.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really, I keep to myself." I smiled at him.

"Are you always like this?" He said joking.

"Well not if I don't want to be."

"Well, tell me about yourself. What do you like, other then what you are stereotyped for?"

What was I like? "Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"Anything. A random fact!" He said laughing.

I said the first one that came to mind. "I don't know my birthday!" I told him laughing.

"You don't know your birthday?" He looked shocked. "How do you know your age then?"

"Well, I know how old I was when I changed, and add that to the years I have been the way I am and poof! I am going to be 77 on March 12th."

"That's my birthday. How do you get that date if you don't know your birthday?"

I took a deep gulp. "It was the day I changed. March 12th 1944."

"Oh," He looked down. "Not to pry, but how did it happen?"

"You should know how." I looked at him. Whearwolves should know this. "Or will I have to sit you down and give you the 'talk?'"

"Not that. I know about how. I want to know what led up to it."

"Long, long story." I said biting my lip.

"I got time!"


	5. My Story

My Story

Chapter 4

"How about I tell you over a burger. For you of course!" I said with a smile. "I will buy." We walked over to a McDonalds and to his objection I told him I would cover the bill. He was a growing wolf and I did expect him to be hungry, I was prepared financially for it. He bought two Big Macs, a large fry, and an ice cream Sunday. I laughed at his appetite. To not seem weird I bought a small chicken nugets and small fry for me that I would also give to him.

We sat at a table near a window and watched as people walked on by. He took a bite of his burger before asking me more.

"So what is your story?" He said as I laughed at some ketchup above his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. "Sorry, I need to learn better table manners."

"Be careful they might scare some people away worse than your smell."

"The bad manners were good when they scared most of Leah's boyfriends away. Never Sam though. Now seriously. I will keep quiet and keep the ketchup off my face."

I smiled. "Well, have you ever been to Cincinnati?"

He shook his head.

"Well, in Cincinnati I am one of the more famous ghost stories." I said laughing.

He lifted his eyebrows as he took a bite of a French fry. "So you are a beautiful vampire and a mystic ghost. You don't go to Hogwarts as well do you?"

I laughed. "No, and I am no other mythical creature. I paused. "I was born in Cincinati. I lived there with my dad a young man who owned a business that he inherited from my grandpa. My mom died when I was a week old in a car wreck, it left my dad scarred. My dad and I moved to Chicago when I was eight for a job after his business died because of the depression. One year later my dad married Christa O'Conner. His boss' secretary. He was a young father. He had me when he was 18. He thought I would need a mom. She was nice at first. Then my dad left for the war. She revealed her true nature and abused me physically and mentally. She told me I wasn't pretty and she hit me, starved me, made me do all the work around the house while she spent the little money we had on drinks. She made me steal, and lie. I was pretty good at it. Hence my talent."

"In 1944, my dad died in the war. It broke my heart. The last letter he sent me, he told me to always be the way I am. A baseball loving, braided hair, reds hat wearing, scraped knee kid. No matter what happened. When I found out he had died I took all the stuff I had and ran away while Christa was busy having a drunk fest party.

I hopped a train to Cincinnati, make a long story short, a man tried to hurt me, I ran off the back of the train and broke my neck on the railing. Carlisle found me from Alice's preminitions while they were traveling to a war hospital in Vermont. He knew I was going to die and they took me back to a hotel. I remember how they knew everything about me and I was baffled because Ed could read my mind. Carlisle had asked me my name, I tried telling it to him. He just kept calling me little one. Ed then had to tell him what my name was, so Carlisle has called me Little Tabitha ever since. I won't go into detail of the pain when he changed me. I have been this way for years now. Christa on the other hand, was seen as one of the most sympathetic people in the world in 1947 when no one could find my body after three years." I watched as he suddenly lost his appetite.

"I am sorry." he told me. He put his hand across the table touching mine. It was so warm. Mine so cold, how is it that opposites atract? What was I thinking, I just told him my whole back story.

"Don't be. Now eat, you need your energy!" I smiled.

He grabbed his burger noticing my briefness. We stayed quiet.

"I had a wonderful time." I sang as I walked in through the car door. I was very happy, I hadn't had a complete let go to someone outside of my family ever. He listened. I knew he wasn't going to say anything, he would eventually have to transform and everything would be public werewolf news. Still, it was so easy to talk to him. He found it just as easy to communicate with me. I found out my earlier preminition that he did play baseball, pitcher even. He wasn't the best of friends with his sister. She actually would forget about him. He hated pistachios and loved dark meat. We talked about everything after we had changed the subject about my transformation. Everything, but the fact we were mythical creatures and anyone involved with that. It made me feel human again, it gave me human feelings too. I had never felt that way ever before. My happiness was not so eagerly responded by Alice who was driving her new Porch to pick me up, the hour drive made it like midnight. I thought she would be happy I had a great time and that she had a new Porch. "What is wrong?"

"Bella snuck out today, as you must have seen." She said with depression clouding her voice. I had forgotten that.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda got carried away that I forgot, I am so sorry." I told her with dissapoinment.

She seemed preoccupied as she spoke again. "Why was there a wherewolf with your group?"

"He is friends with some of the kids in the group." I wasn't lieing.

"Oh, how did that go then?" She asked.

"We had a mutual compromise." Once again, not lieing. I don't like lies.


	6. Who Would Win?

Who Would Win?

Chapter 5

The next day Ed took Bella home, he quickly called me and the others. I had my first babysitting job. Someone had been in Bella's house, someone would need to protect Charlie as Jasper and Emmet would scower the area for whoever broke in.

Esme called Charlie asking him to "baby-sit" me. Ed was supposedly bringing me down. I waited at the door. Charlie opened.

"Edward, Tabitha!" He grunted while saying Ed's name, the dissagreaments from the leaving Bella thing had not changed one bit.

"Hi Charlie!" I said walking in. I noticed what he was watching. Baseball. "Mariners on?"

"Yes," His expression told me he was surprised.

"Can I watch?" I asked him smiling ear to ear. I didn't like the mariners completely, I was always a die hard Red's fan. He noticed that pointing to my hat.

"The Red's aren't doing that good though."

"They will eventually get better!" I had Alice on my side, but they wouldn't be going to the playoffs until 2010. Even then, they wouldn't go very far in it.

I sat on the couch, worried about what was happening at the house, or anything outside. I didn't even pay attention when the Mariners hit an infield homerun. Later into the night Ed picked me up and talked to Jacob on the phone, he came up with an idea. We could work together. I didn't mind, why would I?

I ran over through the field. Seth was waiting for me. I ran over while he threw me a baseball. I caught it mid backflip.

"Show off!" he yelled at me as I lightly threw it back telling myself not to kill him.

"Good throw though!" I yelled back. "You have fun at the camp fire? Bella told me you were there."

"It was good. I think Paul ate as much as I weigh." He yelled back. It had been a few weeks since the little agreement. I still couldn't figure out how Ed didn't know about all of this.

"I hope you got some food too." I caught the ball he had thrown with my bare hand.

He laughed. We threw back and forth while he went on to tell how he thought Bella was way to pallid and how Emily was the best cook in the world compared to his mom. We finished after a little while to study so he wouldn't forget about his school work. He unlike myself had not already gone through the ninth grade. It was laughable how much I understood.

I looked at him as he read through his book. He smiled at me as he felt my eyes on his back.

"Kind of hard to study while your watching me!"

"Sorry, it is kind of fasinating."

"It's actually kind of creepy!" He said giving me a sarcastic look.

"Yeah, it is!" I laughed my head off.

"You know, I could call the cops on you!"

"I would love to see Charlie come and arrest me!" I told him trying to look frightened.

He just laughed, with his smile flashing the world.

I sat myself up by my elbows. "Who do you think would win in a baseball game? Vampires or wherewolves? Wait, why am I asking when I already know?"

"Wherewolves!" Seth stared at me like he thought he knew what he was talking about. "100%!"

"I was going to say Vampires."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He said raising his eyelids.

I bit my lip. "I wish our families would be friends. I mean we haven't killed each other!"

"Yea, if our families got together, that would be one awesome baseball game." He said smiling at the sky.

"We could protect against Victoria better."

"We could all have a beach party at La-push."

I smiled at him. "Not to mention. We wouldn't have to be a secret."

"That would be nice." There was a long awkward silence.

"Why are you so ok with me and my family? You should hate us and if you have imprinted on me, feel like the least lucky guy on the planet!"

"Well, I don't particularly like your family completely. Still, your not going to drink anyone's blood. You just drink animals, so what is the harm in that?"

"You make it sound like we are perfect." I said in slight reconciliation. "We have all slipped up!"

"Have you?" He asked probably not wanting to hear the answer.

I made sure he wouldn't get angry by my answer.

"I have, I was young and stupid." I turned my head to look at him. "I regret it every day I live."

He didn't show any emotion. He looked at me putting my hands in his. I breathed trying not to kill him. "We all make mistakes. I am not going to get upset at you for that!"

I smiled. "Your supposed to kill me! Damn it! You are way to laid back!"

"I am not going to kill you!" Seth rolled his big eyes. "I am upset. What the hell am I supposed to do about it. I can't do anything, your too good of a friend."

I smiled putting my arms around him to hug him. I let go suddenly out of fear. I thought to myself. We sat there for a while. "Alice is throwing a graduation party." I said trying to break the tension. "Going to be kind of boring."

"Yeah, a bunch of teenagers in a vampire's home hiked up on red bull sugar." He laughed at me.

"Ok, maybe not that boring. Actually kind of hilarious to watch a bunch of crazy teens. I just hate being called the cute little freshman all the time."

"That would drive someone nuts!"

"It does!"

He stood up reaching his arm out for me to grab. "I may be able to fix that!"

"I am not sure I want you breaking any of their bones, I can do that myself!" I took his hand.

"I would hope not. I might have a problem with that if you killed someone now! Still I might be able to help with the boredom."

I stared at him inquisitively. Then realized what he was actually talking about.

"You want to come to the party?"

"A party with a ton of vampires running it. Sounds like fun!"

"Just don't seem to inconspicuous."

He seemed giddy as I told him the date of the party and what time he should come over. I had to go, but I couldn't wait for that day. We left putting the whole past talk behind us.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked ok. I had my hair curled along with a nice floral skirt with a pink tighter top. I paired it all with some ballet flats. Alice would approve. I would change later for the party. Right now, I was just trying to look nice for yet another graduation.

"Little Tabitha!" Carlisle called with a concerned voice. "I need to talk to you."

I ran down the stairs still putting on a long necklace. I went over to where Carlisle and Esme sat. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Little Tabitha, Alice keeps seeing you dissapear like as if you were going across the treaty line." Carlisle seemed distraught. Esme's eyes never left me as I sat on the couch. "What is going on, are you crossing the line? If something is going on we need to know about it."

I gulped, knowing that the "gig" was up. I figured that I would have to talk about it. "Ok, just keep an open mind. I am sorry for keeping this a secret from you." I told them the whole story, looking at the floor. I knew that they would be more disappointed of this than anything else that I had done. When I finished, they both were very quiet. Carlisle broke the silence after thinking for what felt like hours.

"Why didn't you tell us about this whole situation before now?"

"We were afraid that we wouldn't be aloud to see each other." I felt very upset. I wanted to cry. I wished I could have.

Esme got up and sat beside me. "Sweetie, are we happy about you being friends with a wherewolf? Not particularly. We do want you happy. That is what is most important."

"Exactly Little Tabitha." Carlisle followed Esme and sat on the other side of me. "We don't exactly agree with it, but we want you to be happy. What I want to know, is how he could imprint on you being a vampire and never changing."

I shrugged.

"My question is when do we get to meet him?" Esme said with a loving smile.

"Tonight!" I said looking at them both then taking a deep breath. "I kind of asked him if he would keep me company."

They both smiled. "Ok, as long as nothing goes wrong."

I walked into the gym. It smelled of teenage blood mixed with wolf. It wasn't Seth's, his had not been as pungent as it usually was. I looked for the cause of this smell. Jacob Black. I thought Bella had banned him from us when she right hooked him breaking her hand. Seth and I had been laughing about it for a while.

I sat next to Emmet and Rosie. They held each other's hands. I smiled. Would Seth and I ever get to holding hands? We did try dancing, but I wanted to kill him every moment. How could I ever overcome this love hate thing?

The graduates in their ugly yellow gowns lined up. The speakers were boring. After they were done, Alice glided out. She pulled off the yellow without a hitch. Ed was next, he probably knew about Seth and I. I wasn't hiding it in my mind anymore. He probably had more things on his mind than my silly friendship so why should I worry?

Graduate after graduate glided out. Bella came out and was greeted with loud applause from Charlie, the wolf, and his father. I clapped. First time graduating for her. I never would get to graduate. I could barely pass for 16. 18 was a longshot.

Afterward at the house, Alice drove me nuts. Party décor this, party stuff that. I did escape to get ready for that night. I changed into a nice purple dress that had a high waist sequin belt that matched the dresses halter. I kept the same shoes on. I looked nice for me. I ran down the stairs where Alice stopped me.

"Tabitha Annabella Braun Cullen!" Alice looked disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me? Now I know what was wrong with my visions of you. Your dating a dog!"

"Hey, Carlisle told you?" I looked at her disapprovingly. "Be nice, he may smell like a dog and occasionally look like one, but that is as much his fault as it is ours being Vampires. And we aren't dating, we are just friends."

"Whatever!" She stroked my hair smiling. "You look nice tonight."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Alice!"

The doorbell rang loudly. "That might be Bella!"

Alice ran over to the door with Ed while I hid away in case graduates showed up.

I watched as the party progressed from the balcony above the stair way. I was not the biggest person for parties.

The guest were scared of us. I laughed when one of the girls screamed when they saw me above them laughing. I saw Emmett grin at Mike over the food table, the red lights gleaming off his teeth, and laughed as I watched Mike take an automatic step back.

I suddenly saw Bella walking over to Alice who seemed lost in space. Bella asked what she had seen. The doorbell rang and I knew who it was as soon as Alice spoke.

"Who invited the wherewolf?"

I laughed but stopped as Bella raised her hand saying that she was the guilty one. Alice apparently didn't know about my whole Seth invite thing.

I slid down the banister. Overly happy. I ran over to open the door and stood for a moment, there stood Jacob, two other werewolf's and behind them almost hiden by their monstrosity was Seth. Smiling. After the others made their way in, we surprised ourselves, we hugged. The urge to kill him swept through me. I pushed them aside with a new feeling. One I couldn't explain. We let go quickly before someone else saw.

"I hope your family didn't see that!" Seth said with concern.

"They wouldn't care, they found out today!"

He smiled. "Good, because I fazed for the first time in months today, and the guys are not thrilled."

"Your ok, right?" I asked him with worry.

"They just think I am a crazy kid with a really bad crush. Only the ones who have imprinted sort of understood."

I smiled. "You are ok, though right?"

"Yes! Now even more that our friendship isn't a secret!" He opened the door and we walked inside.

"I need to introduce you to Carlisle and Esme. They have been dieing to meet you! In a manner of speaking."

"Ok, let's meet the bloodsucker family!"

I gave him a disappointed look. "Now, be nice, I defended you. Or should I introduce you as my new puppy?"

"Now Taby, no reason for that!" He laughed until we stopped, seeing that Jasper, Alice, Ed, Bella, and the wolves were talking. We wanted to know what was going on, but we were afraid they wouldn't let us know. We hid behind the doorframe, listening. They were talking about working together to fight the impending newborn army. Were they going to it with us or were the newborns coming here.

"Alice-tell them no!" Bella's voice was insisting. "They'll get killed!"

The three wolves laughed, and Seth was red wanting to laugh."

"Bella," Alice said with no worry in her voice. "Seperatly we could all get killed. Together…"

"It will be no problem," Jacob finished.

Bella tried fighting with them about not having the wolves fight. I didn't mind. It would be the perfect baseball game. We were having a strategic meeting tonight and the wolves were coming as well. Jasper was surprised at the idea. Seth and I looked at each other. We were going to work together. It was what we always wanted. Happiness only lasts a while.


	7. Why Are You Worried?

Why Are You Worried?

Chapter 6

Seth had to leave after a while with the rest of the wolves. The party itself went on for hours and ended in the late hours. I had changed into more suitable clothing. We were waiting at the old baseball field. I sat on the ground with my legs in Indian style reading. When Bella and Ed arrived Emmet yelled at them.

"Hey, Edward," Emmet yelled out. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice too?"

"Please, Emmett don't give her any ideas!" Ed chimed back.

I looked up and laughed at Ed's facial expression.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Ed. Ed thought for a moment. "A minuet and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to be in their human form." I suddenly realized that they would be in wolf form.

Ed told us to be prepared. They had been holding out on us. Alice demanded to know what but Ed cautioned her to shut up.

Our informal circle suddenly widened to a loose line. Emmet and Jasper taking point. I stood beside Rosie. Her blonde waves had been pulled up so as not to get in her face. I had also pulled my hair out of my face, but only back into my regular two braids. I looked out into the forest. Seeing ten wherewolves. Large and quite intimidating.

"_Damn!" _Emmet muttered. "Did you ever see anything like it."

I shook my head while Rosie and Esme traded surprised glances.

Bella couldn't see anything and Ed told her how the pack had multiplied. After a few stunned moments in silence, Carlisle took a step forward to greet our many guests. I stood frozen to my spot. I searched the crowed of wolves. I didn't know which one was Seth or even if he had come. I hoped he had. But then, I didn't want him freaking out when it was my turn to practice. Carlisle explained to the wolves all about newborns, when they were coming, and everything they really needed. When he was finished, he gestured to Jasper and took a step back.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to us, ignoring the wolves. I knew my family would not be comfortable with the wolves. I was very skiddish. I only knew Seth in his human form. Even then I had to restrain from killing him or getting killed. "They will fight like children. The two most important things are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they will be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be to confused to respond effectively. Emmet?"

Emmet came forward ready to fight. Rosie didn't tense but looked with loving eyes. Jasper explained how he was the best example of a newborn as he relied most on his streagnth. I laughed as Emmet said he would try not to break anything.

I watched the blur of Jasper and Emmet. Emmet was fast, but fought more gurilla warfare than Jasper's speeding vapor like movements.

Emmet several times almost got around Jasper. Jasper would all but dissapear as you looked. As abruptly as the fight had started, it ended. Emmet stood with Jasper behind him, teeth inches away from Emmet's throat. I laughed while Emmet cussed. The wolves also seemed to laugh.

Ed tried to go next, but Jasper felt it was better to show Bella that Alice needed no worry. Alice and Jasper moved faster than it had been with Emmet. Swiftly and almost silent. Each time Jasper tried to close in Alice would run to the other side of him. Finally Alice was on Jaspers back kissing his neck. I rolled my eyes. Alice could take care of herself.

Next came Ed. The only one I knew to almost match Jasper other than Carlisle. They fought with same speed, but different styles. They fought for what felt like hours. Suddenly Carlisle cleared his throught telling the two to call it a draw and give him a shot. After Carlisle came Rosie, then Esme. After Esme came me. I didn't mind being last. I knew I sucked at hand to hand combat, speed, and mostly stuff like that. I was better at climbing trees and I was very agile.

I made my way into the small circle. I heard a slight yelp. I turned toward the sound. It was over by the wolves. I knew whom it must have come from. I nodded over as to say that everything was ok. I took off my ball cap and stuffed it in my back pocket.

I turned toward Jasper not blinking as to not miss a move. I ran forward, at first obvious. I jumped in the air over him flipping and landing on my feet. He tried grabbing me from the side. I flipped to the side of him. We fought like that for a while. I ran the other way. He ran at me. I slid underneath him like it was a baseball game. He grabbed my leg and held me upside-down. I kicked at him with my loose leg yelling at him to put me down. "Don't go overly obvious next time Tabitha." He put me down. He laughed while I grabbed my hat. I pointed a finger at him.

"Next time!"

I walked over beside Rosie where Emmet looked over at me laughing while he went off for his turn again. Carlisle patted me on the back. I hadn't lasted that long before. I could fend off some newborns. We kept going for a while. Each time, we all lasted longer and longer. Jasper would stop in the middle demonstrating what we were supposed to do each time.

Bella seemed to start nodding off. I didn't blame her.

After my last session, Jasper turned toward the wolves for the first time. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again!" I went over and stood beside Alice this time for less humiliation.

Ed in Sam's voice said they would be here. He also told us that the pack would be more helpful to know our sents. We had to keep very still so it would be simpler for them. The wolves approached. The large one in front must have been Sam, the leader. I was startled when Alice nudged me. "The small sandy colored one is Seth. He has been freaking out about you. Ed was getting annoyed."

I looked up at her thankful, but a little upset that he was worried about me.

I stood still while the many wolves sniffed us over. I was kind of tense but not really. Seth sniffed me next to last. His eyes were the same. I patted his head. He nudged his head on my hand rubbing it back and forth almost laughing. He was pushed by the wolf behind him. Who looked upset in the eyes and was on the point of growling.

Suddenly I heard Bella laughing. "Ew! Gross, Jake!" I, the wolves, and my family all looked over at her. The large russet one, apparently Jake had licked Bella. I giggled to myself. Alice looked at me with wide eyes telling me to shut up. I looked down, still laughing. The wolves, all but Jacob started backing up and into the trees. I waved to Seth. Only two wolves stayed behind, watching Jacob. I ran back over to my spot where I had sat before, stuffing my ipod speakers in my ears. I restarted up the song I had on. I didn't realize what was happening until Jacob Black picked up Bella. They were apparently checking if vampires could smell her through Jacob's sent. Very hard to be able to smell anything with wolves' stench.

I only knew one thing, no one was getting through us and getting Bella. We had plans, we were battle worthy, and best of all we were working together. We were going to be at out prime. We were like noon, at our best. The sun's rays are at it's brightest, the meridian time of an endless day!

"Seth, calm down!" I told him while he freaked out over the phone. He had always wanted to fight and now they are keeping him with Bella to play cell phone. "They still have trust in you. It is just to keep you safe!"

"Tabitha! They don't think I can do it!" Seth's voice was so pissed. "Damn it! I need to fight! I would prefer it if you were staying behind and not me, you didn't last that long in training" He said sincerely. "I don't want you loosing anything else on your body."

"Seth, even Emmet lost to Jasper! He is trained to do this stuff! These newborns are untrained" I told him calmly. "It is going to be ok!"

"No it is not. It is painful watching you fight. I will have to watch you fight the whole time while I am with Bella! I will be so distracted I won't care about watching her."

I hated doing this to him. My family needed me, now more than ever since Ed was staying with Bella as well.

"Tabs" Emmet called for me.

"Seth, I need to go, we are hunting for the battle I am so sorry Seth! I have to go Emmet is going to kill me!" I hung up the phone after telling him I would see him soon. I walked over to Emmet and the others stood close by.

"Hey, Tabitha! We still don't want you fighting and Seth may be overly distracted by you, so we are putting you on Bella duty!" Esme said looking down.

It was a mixed feeling. Sadness on missing the action. Happiness that Seth wouldn't be distracted. I went over to Esme and hugged her, surprising her. "Your welcome?"

I still was going to go hunting so as to be ready for some long nights and to give Bella and Ed the promised house to themselves.

I watched Ed pace back and forth. Ed, they will be here any moment! I thought to him trying to calm him down.

He looked at me while I stuffed my earphones back in. I listened to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts trying to give myself something for distraction. Nothing distracts better than a chorus of I Love Rock and Roll. I looked up as I heard Ed when Bella arrived. He helped Bella down from Jacob's arms and gave her a swift hug. "Thank you," Ed told Jacob with truth. "That was quicker than I expected, and I truly appriciate it."

Jacob merly shrugged and made a brief response saying we needed to get her inside the tent as the storm was coming fast. "Is that tent secure?"

I got up. "He all but welded it to the rock!"

Jacob payed me no attention, I really didn't care. He just stared at Ed. "Good." He looked up at the storm beginning above us. "I am going to change, I want to know what is going on back home." He hung his jacket on a branch and walked into the forest without looking back at us.

The night was long. My ipod had all but given out from the wet snow's certain penatration of my thin red jacket. The cold didn't effect me. I already was below freezing myself. I did wear fingerless gloves and a winter hat just because Alice thought it would be cute. I had thrown the ugly hat off, but kept the gloves. They were kinda cool. They covered my missing pinkie. I paced. I had to keep moving or get burried in the snow. Jacob as a wolf, laughed at me whenever I sunk into a snow bank. I rolled my eyes getting myself out.

He laughed then sat beside the tent again listening to Ed and Bella. Ed would call if he needed me. I didn't need to listen in. The wolf suddenly got up and ran behind the trees changing into himself. He carried his jacket.

"Hey, Little Cullen? Do you have any other layers for her?" He asked me with potentness in his voice. I nodded running over for a large snow coat.

"Thanks!" He said gruffly then climbing into the tent. That was the last time I saw anyone all that night. I paced back and forth all night keeping watch for anything. I stopped pacing after a while. I sat under a pine, by myself, getting covered in snow.

A little into the morning Seth climbed his way up. He made his way over beside me. He put his paw on my left hand. It was so big.

"You know, this just makes me feel even smaller!" I laughed.

Suddenly at that moment the tent stirred and fell over. Seth got up and growled in the direction of the tent. I heard Bella struggling to get them to stop, I got ready to run in if they started into a huge brawl. The tent stopped shaking and everything seemed to calm down. We both sat back down again. This time Seth put his head between his paws. I sat Indian style next to him petting his head. Jacob came striding out of the tent. He looked at Seth and I, shaking his head. Bella stepped out of the tent begging him to stay. Jacob wouldn't of course.

"Don't worry about me Bells." he reassured her. "Sides you think I am going to let Seth go in my place-have all the fun and steal all the glory? Right!" He snorted while Seth growled. I put my hand on him. My lovely sparkling shining on him as the sun made an appearance.

"Calm down, you will have your day! Let him have his supposed glory!"

Jacob changed back into wolf form and for a few minuets just paced back and forth then took his place back beside the tent. Then a piercing cry came from the belly of the sarcastic beast. He howled in anguish and pain. The sound I knew from the sound my heart made when I lost my father. A cry of despair. He pounced out of sight almost as if crying.

Bella ran out after he did. Ed following Bella closely. They went out toward the edge of the clearing. Ed's sparkles dancing on the ground.

They went off for a while Bella's sobs could be heard from miles away. She eventually made her way back. Without Ed. I got up. She tried combing through her hair with her hands. Giving up quickly. She grabbed a drink of water from the canteen. I went beside her.

"Bella, do you need anything?" She grabbed me and hugged me. I stiffened. "Umm, Bella, your going to freeze!"

She held me tighter like she was a three and a half year old who needed her teddy bear. I hugged her back for a moment. I had no idea what was going on, she still needed someone. I made her let go when she started shivering. I grabbed another coat for her. She put it over her shoulders and started pacing back and forth. I didn't think I should ask her what was going on but I wished I knew what was going on. Only thing I hated about not being able to read someone's mind. I sat back down beside Seth watching her pace. It was almost funny to watch her pacing. Her heartbeat was quite fast. I acted like I wasn't going to fall into fits of giggles.

Seth whined and got to his feet.

"What is it?" Bella asked Seth and I stupidly.

"I don't know!" I looked over at Seth as he became more and more distraught.

"Is it the others, Seth?" She demanded. "In the clearing?"

I sniffed the air. All I could smell was wolf, but wouldn't that just be Seth? I pulled Bella behind me by her wrist. Something could be coming.

"What is it?" She begged me.

"Just stay behind me!" I didn't know what to do. "Bella, if I tell you to get in the tent you stay in there, you hear me?"

She nodded.

Seth let out a loud and low warning snarl. I looked at where he was growling, waiting for whatever it was to come out.

"It's just us Seth!" Jacob called.

I swear my heart restarted. Ed walked into the clearing sparkling like a fairy. Jacob stayed behind in the bushes like he just commited murder. Seth and Ed talked through their minds for a moment while I made sure Bella was ok.

"There is a bit of a complication," Ed told Bella and I. He seemed unworried. "I am going to take Tabitha and Seth a little ways away and try and straighten it out. I won't go far but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience no matter which way you decide to go!" Pain shot through his voice. Huge love triangle. Like a bad romance movie. Only in real life.

I looked at Bella, then walked over beside Seth. I pet his back as we made our way out into the forest. He ran ahead like a little puppy in large version at a park.

I looked at Ed. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really the newborns haven't made an exact descision what time they are coming and it is worrying everyone. The Volturi are coming and we don't need the wolves here. We needed to be able to talk to Sam and Alice about it. I only brought you along so Bella could be alone with Jacob."

Volturi great. I had to ask Ed a question ignoring my worry. "What if she changes her mind about you. I know you both are engaged, but it could change!"

"I would let her go!"

"You really do love her!" I looked at him then at Seth while he bounded down the hill slightly. "Even giving her up if you had too!"

He smiled. "I know you would do the same if Seth's supposed imprinting on you was a fake and he imprinted on someone else."

I knew I would. I really did care about him, and we would still hopefully be friends.

"Even though, I don't doubt his imprinting on you. You're the only thing on his mind other than missing the battle, he is driving all the other wolves, mainly his sister, nuts.

I acted on the outside like it was nothing. I was probably annoying Ed, though, with my mind screaming joyfully.

The two then sat Ed talking to him telling him what to tell Sam.

I sat there looking over the mountain. The view was nice. We did eventually get up and go back.

Bella was laying on her sleeping bag in the tent. Ed went in to make sure she was ok. I was on guard duty with Seth. I sat out there patting his head. After a while he started to howl. I ran over to the tent to find out what he was thinking. Ed was talking to Bella as I ran in.

"We've got skill, training, and surprise on our side. It will be over very soon. If I didn't truly believe that, I would be down there now — and you'd be here, chained to a tree or something along those lines."

"I could have arranged that!" I told him as I looked in. "No offence Bella."

She smiled at me. "I know everything is fine. Alice is just so small though!" She moaned.

"That might be a problem… If it were possible for someone to catch her."

Seth whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

Ed chuckled. "He's just angry that he's stuck here with us. He knows the pack kept him out of the action to protect him. He's salivating to join them." "Normal Seth!" I grunted.

"Little Tabitha, you need to go console him. He won't listen to reason from anyone but you!" Ed told me with urgency.

"Ok, I will find out what is happening later." I slided out of the tent just a little disappointed in not finding out what was going on. I acted like I wasn't. My sparkling threw beautiful colors all about the snow. Like Christmas lights.

I went over to where Seth was pacing. I picked up a snow ball and threw it at him, gently.

"Hey, neither of us love the idea of being benched." He didn't stop pacing. He just shook the snow off getting a heavier pant. "We need to get over it. I know they are probably fighting in the most epic fight ever. Just," I thought to myself with no good pros to this. "Ok, I have nothing. Just have faith, something has to come out of this!"

At that moment as if an answer to our problem, Ed came out of the tent. Seth ran over to him, their faces only six inches apart. I looked at Bella with raised eyebrows.

"Go Seth!" Ed whispered to him.

Seth turned around and before leaving looked at me. I bit my lip. I figured he was just leaving for the fight. They probably needed him. I hoped he would be ok and that I would see him again. I looked at him into his eyes. He rubbed his large head under my hand with the missing finger. He bounded off. For the first time, even though I had guessed it. I knew in my heart, I loved him. I wanted to see him again. I looked at Ed for hopefully an explanation.

Bella guessed before I even could think it.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Someone's coming." I asked outloud.

"Victoria," his words slow and meticulous. "She is not alone. She crossed our sent, following the newborns to watch-she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur of the moment decision to find me, guessing you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria."

I tensed up. I knew I would have to fight. Maybe even die. I wasn't happy Seth wasn't there. He could have helped. He was probably safe somewhere. He needed to live. It still would have been nice for backup. If Ed knew that, why did he send Seth away?

I looked to the small opening of our camp sight. Two vampires. A blonde boy. Older in appearance than me, but younger than Bella. He would have been hansom if not for the eyes. He had the reddest eyes. Newborn eyes. I looked beside him. There stood Victoria. Her orange hair brilliantly shining against the snow. Her eyes were black with hunger. Her eyes looked me over stopping at my hand. She then looked back at Bella. Her plan was damn obvious. The blonde would attack Ed, the harder target. He would distract Ed long enough for Victoria to quickly fight and kill me, then go after Bella. I knew I would have to fight hard and long and most likely die. We were cornered, no way for anyone to get to safety. I made myself act like I wasn't scared. I made myself defensive staring her down.

Victoria lifted her head toward Ed. The boy made his way forward.

"Riley," Ed said with a soft pleading voice.

The boy stopped and his eyes widened.

"She is lying to you, Riley," Ed looked at him with a smooth voice. "She is lying to you just like she was lying to the ones who are now dieing in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you as well?"

Riley's face went into confusion.

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has, she loved someone named James."

"Complete pshycopath!" I said to myself under my breath as Victoria made a slight growl never taking her eyes off Bella and I.

"Your no more than a tool to her." Ed said creating more tension. "She knows I will kill you." Ed went on to say how she wanted him dead.

"You don't have to die," Ed promised him. "There are other ways of living." he told him how it was not all blood and lies. He could walk away this very moment. "You don't have to die for her lies."

Riley looked to Victoria for an answer.

"He is the liar Riley." Bella's mouth fell open as Victoria spoke. It was unexpected from her. You would expect a strong gutted voice. Instead, it was bubbly like a little girl. I made myself act like I wasn't going to laugh my head off. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I only love you!"

Yeah, then you all are going to ride magical unicorns. Ughhh, how could he listen to the most fake lies in the world? Ed smirked at my thought.

Riley's jaw tightened as he made his way forward to attack. I breathed as I waited for Victoria's attack. Then a loud and glorius snarl made it's way through the mountainside. Seth!


	8. It's Not My Fault?

It's Not My Fault?

Chapter 7

Seth flew through the clearing nocking Riley off his feet and on the ground.

"No" Victoria's cute little voice echoed off the rocks.

I looked at Seth. He was doing great. He tore off part of Riley's left hand. It flew over at Bella's feet. She cringed away.

"No," Victoria said again through her teeth as Ed blocked the way to Bella. I suddenly heard a loud crack.

I looked over to Seth. Riley was circling him arms spread out. Seth limped around him. I took my position. I ran at Riley grabing his right side taking him to the ground. While Riley had me on the ground holding both my arms down, Seth ran at him pulling a side off. Riley screamed in pain while I shooved him on the ground this time holding him down. He kicked me up I back flipped over Seth as he jumped over to him. Riley grabbed at Seth's flank taking out his shoulder. Seth seemed to try to shake it off. I in a furry jumped over Riley taking out his ear. He grabbed my bad arm. Damn it!

He threw me over the side of the cliff ledge. Seth grabbed my foot by his teeth with a yelp. His poor shoulder. He shouldn't have caught me. I would have lived. He pulled me up on the cliff. My foot was off from his teeth when he put me down. I crawled closer to the edge trying to reattach my foot. I licked it and stuck it on. It was taking a few moments to stay on. Come on stick already. He had a heavy limp. He was doing his best to protect us both from the inevitable. My foot started stinging. We started inching closer to the edge of the cliff. I looked at Seth. He focused on Riley.

Seth lost his limp and he snapped at Riley. He circled him and came so close to Ed that Seth's tale brushed against him.

"No, he won't turn on me, or her," Ed said answering a question in Victoria's head. He looked over to me as I stood up with my foot back on. "You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us."

"It was really nice of you!" I yelled at her with heavy sarcasm. She never looked away from Ed.

"Look more closely, Victoria," he murmured, pulling at the threads of her concentration. "Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

I got up. Victoria's voice was stunned. "Not the same. Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." I told her as she lost concentration completely.

"That is exept one thing Little Tabitha. The one thing she wants." He looked straight into Victoria's eyes. "You'll never touch her."

She lunged at him into a furry. A prestigious pickle. One I could have watched for hours. If not for the fact Riley too was distracted. Seth struck, Riley yelled and gutted Seth making him slam against a rock. A whimper escaped Seth.

I this time calculated what I was doing. I ran over and jumped to this side of Riley pulling off his right hand. He screamed and I hit the ground on both feet. He grabbed my arm flipping me in a circle and onto the snow. I fell face first next to Seth. Seth tried getting up he limped, he tried circling Riley. Riley lunged his teeth ready to ripp Seth's neck off. I suddenly heard Bella's heart race faster. I smelt blood. Bella's blood. Hold back Taby! I payed no attention as Victoria stopped. Riley, too, had stopped in his tracks. Victoria raced up a tree trying to get the advantage, she just nocked it over. Seth had fallen over in pain and I grabbed Riley. I pushed him to the ground. I put my foot on his back and pulled at his right arm. His screams pierced the air. Seth jumped up and got in front of him. Riley rolled over pulling me off of him.

Victoria seemed quite unaware of this fact. She and Ed were locked in a rolling battle.

Riley, Seth, and I circled. He lunged at Seth and I, stupid, he only had one arm. Seth grabbed his neck with his teeth. I to avoid anything, slid underneath.

Seth dragged Riley toward the woods.

"Victoria!" Riley yelled out hoping for some kind of help. I ran with Seth as they tumbled into the forest. Riley's shreaks ended the moment Seth's teeth took off his head.

I breathed for a long moment. It was over for us. I sat down. Seth sat beside me. Snickering under his breath.

"I told you, have faith, we will have our moment!"

He smiled.

He grabbed a chunk of Riley. The torso. I grabbed his head. We climbed back up the mountain. Ed was standing there on top of the brilliant red hair that was now unattached from the body. Ed flung his lighter at the bodies.

"Get every piece."

We both nodded. We went around grabbing every piece of body we could find. The fire grew bigger with purple smoke encircling our camp then floating into the sky.

Ed went over to Bella and they embraced kissing. Seth and I looked away and into the fire. I smiled at him. He looked smuggly at the flames basking in his needed glory. He looked at me and his expression changed. He put his paw on my left hand. It was like he was saying. _We_ did it. I wished at the moment he was human. I would have kissed him right there on the lips. I pulled fallen hair from my braid behind my ear. Forgetting his smell, I kissed Seth's big black nose. He howled happily. I wanted the moment to last forever. It ended much too soon. Seth jumped up and whined.

"What is she doing?" Ed asked him outloud. "No!" Ed yelled as Seth seemed to loose complete controll. "Don't!"

Bella and I looked on confused at this unseen force. Ed fell on the ground to his knees as if in immense pain. Seth howled.

Ed then stopped and reassured us all that everything was ok. Bella asked what was going on as Ed stood. "Sam-help him"

Bella almost fainted and Ed caught her. "Seth!" He yelled. Something happened in the clearing. Seth looked toward the woods ready to run. If he went to help whoever it was who was hurt, he could be there when the Volturi were there where Alice had predicted it. They wouldn't respect our treaty, we didn't need an outbreak, we would loose. Seth can't be there, he would die.

"No Seth!" I yelled at him. "Go home! Go straight home, as fast as you can!" I took a deep breath as he shook his head no. "Seth, trust me!" He looked into Ed's eyes then mine. He brushed against my hand then ran out toward home, practically disappearing into thin air. I took a deep breath. I would see him later. I hoped.

We made our way into the clearing. Ed carrying Bella in his arms like a baby. She had fainted apon hearing of Jacob's fate. If Leah wasn't Seth's sister I would have given her a small piece of my mind. You don't go into things on your own. I even agreed with that. The black smoke of the newborn armies carcases now engulfed by flames floated into the sky. Beside the fire sat a girl. Her head was between her legs. She was older than me in appearance with long locks of brown hair. Her eyes redder than Riley's. She seemed nerves as hell. Apparently Carlisle offered her life for her surrender. Jasper hated the idea. I didn't know what to think. Bella arose shortly and noticed the girl too. The girl wailed into the quiet still of day.

Jasper went over in defensive mode and Carlisle put his hand on my brothers back.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked her with a calm disposition. "We don't want to destroy you but we will if you can't contain yourself."

"How can you stand it?" She asked with complete longing. "I want her." She looked over to Bella.

"You must stand it." Carlisle was urgent. "You must exercize control." He looked over to me. He waved me over asking me to try and talk to her. I didn't get well. Was it because I was the most recent vampire? I went over beside her keeping some distance. She looked frightening or frightened. Carlisle went back to check on Bella, Jasper stayed at a close distance in case it got ugly.

"Hey, calm down. Not to be pushy or anything. It would just be safe, for you and for us." I told her making my voice sound soothing.

"I am just so thirsty!" Her eyes penetrated mine. Then her eyes went to my left hand.

"I know, I was like that once too." I pulled my arm behind me.

"You aren't now! How do you do this?" She had a pleading to her voice no one could ignore.

"Well, do you have someone or something you can think about that would make you happy?" I told her using the controll method Carlisle used on me. Only I had used music that I had liked. I would recall old Swing songs, now it was rock and roll, we all change style even me.

She nodded.

"Think about that! Just stay here and think about whoever or whatever you need to think about!" I glanced once more at her. She was so mislead. Just a little guidance and I might have a nice new sister. I turned back to my family and made my way over to my position. Next to Esme. She put her arms on my shoulders. I stuck my old lost and found baseball hat on my head as a small sign of peace. My other one I had with me for the fight, but it fell off the cliff. I hadn't had time to get it. I shuddered knowing the Volturi's approach.

Jane and three others emerged. Felix, Alec, and I was guessing Demitri. They had their cloaks up so it was difficult to tell. I looked at my feet acting like I didn't care that they were here as Ed greeted them.

"Hello Jane." His voice was cool. I took a deep breath. Think of a happy thought. Seth, yes think of Seth. How I hoped he was alright and Jake, butt head as he was, was doing better. I looked up feeling Jane's eyes on my neck. She smirked then looked behind me at the girl. Jane's expression changed.

"I don't understand." She said with a wavering voice.

"She has surrendered!" Ed replied.

Jane reiterated the surrendered part.

"Carlisle gave her the option."

They went on talking about the girl, then about the battle.

The talked about Victoria how she was the creator and how Ed had dealt with her. When Ed and Jane finished their conversation Jane looked to the young one. The girl screamed in agony. My face stayed blank and focused on the ground. It was a long few moments. I wanted to stop what was happening.

Her screaming ended.

"Your name!" Jane yelled without mercy.

"Bree," The young vampire gasped.

Jane smiled and the screaming began again. The memories of the day she had hurt me was painful. I remembered every part of my body on fire, almost as bad as transforming. The screaming ended.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know." Ed said looking revolted. "You don't have to do that!"

"I know!" Jane said smiling almost to sweetly. I felt the urge to throw her another punch. She went on to question everything about Bree. What had happened and how many their were.

Bree told them that Riley had taken them, their saying it was Cullen territory and they wanted it. They were given Bella's sent. Riley said the battle would be easy.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." Jane noted.

Bree seemed a little relieved there wasn't pain in this part of the conversation.

"I don't know what happened. We split up but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And it was so confusing, and everyone was in pieces." She shuddered. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" She pointed at Carlisle. "Said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one." Jane murmered like a baby coo. A disgustingly annoying baby coo. "Broken rules demand a consequence. I stopped myself from yelling at her.

Jane asked if we had got them all. Carlisle replied that we had. She seemed impressed. They talked some more this time about Bella. I kept my eye on Bree who seemed to be freaking out. I looked to Jane as she smiled her disgusting smile straight at Bella.

"Would you please not do that?" Ed asked tightly. Jane had been trying to do her pain thing to Bella.

Jane laughed making what left of my stomach churn. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

I clenched my fist.

Well, it appears there is not that much left for us to do. Odd?" Jane seemed with supreme apathy. "We are not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining."

"Yes, And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive an hour earlier. Perhaps you could have fulfilled your purpose?" Ed seemed almost sarcastic.

"Pity how things turn out!" She was beginning to sound bored. She turned toward Bree again. "Felix" She drew it out like she was really ready to go home. Ed spoke before I had a chance to yell in deffense.

"Wait." Ed stared at Carlisle and I. "We could explain to her our rules. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She never knew what she was doing!"

"We would certainly be willing to take responsibility for Bree." Carlisle answered Ed.

Felix still made his way forward. I moved in front of Bree unwavering acting like I wasn't scared.

"We don't make exceptions." She said. "And we don't give second chances."

"Damn" I whispered not moving from my spot. "Why might I ask?" I yelled at her.

"Little Tabitha!" Carlisle gave me a look that told me to back off.

"It is bad for our reputation small one." She must have looked straight at me as I avoided her glance still staring at Felix. Jane turned back to Ed and Bella. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be so interested that your still human, Bella. Perhaps he will decide to visit."

"The date is set!" Alice said speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we will come to visit you in a few months."

Felix winked at me and I barred my teeth. I didn't even hear as Jane was saying her goodbyes to Carlisle and the rest of us.

"Take care of that Felix, I wan't to go home!" She nodded toward Bree. I took one last look at Bree with sympathetic eyes knowing I could do nothing. I took a step back. Esme put her arms on my shoulders. I looked away as the familiar sound wafted. Screams and crunches. I hated the Volturi. I will always hate them. No matter what.

Jacob's screams filled the air. Seth clutched my arm tighter. I looked at him, worry strewn accros his face. I held his other hand that was wrapped around my waste. I ignored his smell. I was trying to get over the fact he would never smell good. Was that a bad thing? I wouldn't want him for a meal then. Jacob went silent for a moment.

"He will be ok!" I didn't have to look convincing to Seth. I did have to act like I wasn't upset about what happened with the Volturi. I had neglected to tell him about it. I was even more upset by the fact he got hurt because of me with Riley. Right now he had Jacob on his mind. Jacob would be fine, Carlisle was the best. It was still hard to hear him in pain as they rebroke all of the bones that had been fixed by his rapid healing the wrong way. It had been long time just listening to his pain.

Carlisle made his way out to us after a few more moments. "He should be fine. I will be back soon to give him more morphine, his body temperature is burning it off." I think everyone started breathing again.

"Thank you!' Jacob's dad told Carlisle.

Seth reluctantly let go as I got up to leave. "I will see you later Seth."

"Bye Taby!" Seth got up giving me a hug. I let go promising to see him again soon.

I sat down in the field throwing rocks at the tree beside me making dents. I yelled to myself. "Why me?" I threw another one. "It is all my fault. It is always my fault!" I picked up six more throwing them and making serious damage almost making it fall over. I fell to the ground of the clearing. I held my head between my legs. I just wanted to sit there. It was probably my fault Bree was dead, it was my fault that Seth had been hurt. I looked down to my hand that too was my fault. Why was I even on this planet. I was akward in life and even as a vampire. Everything was my fault. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Seth looked at me. He sat down beside me.

I told him about everything that happened and my dillemas.

"It wasn't your fault!"

"You have to say that." I said taking deep breaths. "You are so sweet you can't say anything else."

"I have no advice for the newborn girl other than you couldn't do anything and those bloodsuckers should go to hell. I can say that it wasn't your fault when I was hurt. I was faking."

I got up and looked down at him. "Seth Clearwater you're a pathetically good actor."

"That means a lot coming from you. The drama queen of vampires."

"No that is Rosie. I am just the humble liar of the vampire world." He got up after I finished laughing. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Your Welcome." He looked at me. "You take yourself down too much. When you really are quite cool. Just know, that while I was fighting all I wanted to do was make sure that you were ok. I also wanted to tell you something." He leaned in. He breathed in slowly and kissed my lips. I stiffened for a moment feeling the sting of hot on my cold mouth he was probably in worse pain. We let go for a moment. "I am sorry." He leaned his head on mine.

I looked at him smiling. "Don't be. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Of all the damn things I was worried about, you are worried about hurting me? Tabitha do you know nothing about me?" He picked me up by my waist and kissed me again. I kissed back. A deep feeling came inside me. It was like what I had always felt. That deep feeling in my gut that was burning. After a moment, I let go, I wasn't hurting him, but I didn't want to kill him or go too far.

"Tabitha?" He said to me looking in my eyes.

"Seth?"

He took a new Reds hat out of his pocket and switched hats on my head. "You will not believe how hard it is to get one of those here in Forks. Thank God for the internet." He threw the old Reds hat up and into one of the trees. "I have a baseball season coming up. I need some help."

"You don't need too much practice. You aren't even playing anymore."

"I need to be ready for the ultimate Vampire vs. Werewolves game."

"Your on!" I said to him with an ultimate happines.

We went on as normal throwing the ball gently back and forth trying not to kill each other. We needed each other so we both needed to live.

**Well… This is probably the end…Why? I am not a Breaking Dawn fan, (don't kill me!) I really don't think you would want to hear my version of Breaking Dawn, if I did write another one, it would be more of a parody than anything. EVERYONE would die battling the Volturi. So…**

**Glad you liked my Twilight Stories of Tabitha and Seth...**


End file.
